Las tres cochinitas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanoha, Fate y Hayate son tres leyendas citadinas del desorden y la antihigiene, pero un día llega ante ellas el peor enemigo que pudieran haber imaginado tener alguna vez: el equipo de sanidad. Oneshot.


Hola, muy buenos… la hora que sea en que lean esto. Tengo aquí otro cuento que me llegó por medio de mis ataques de dudosa iluminación, y espero que sea de su agrado. Como bien saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

 **Las tres cochinitas**

En las afueras de la capital Midchilda, en un campo bastante hermoso (por decir lo menos), cohabitaban tres chicas que eran conocidas como "las tres cochinitas", principalmente porque tenían la mala costumbre de incumplir con las normas sanitarias que imponía el departamento de sanidad de Midchilda, cosa que les ha valido una férrea enemistad de parte de algunos funcionarios de la ciudad. Aquellas chicas se llamaban Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown y Hayate Yagami, personas que no temían al ridículo cuando ignoraban olímpicamente todos los preceptos de limpieza de las calles y de las paredes de los edificios, e incluso el departamento de policía apostó a varios agentes para que las arrestasen si eran vistas tirando basura al suelo, por lo que ellas se valieron de los más diversos trucos para burlar a la justicia.

La fama de ellas tres las llegaron a convertir en personas de nivel legendario, e incluso se pensaba que jamás podría venir alguien capaz de pararles los pasos, por lo que ellas se sentían bastante confiadas de seguir ensuciando las calles.

─ ¡Buenos días, chicas! ─ saluda Hayate, dejándose guiar por el olor a pan tostado, y viendo que sus dos amigas habían visitado su casa.

─ ¡Buenas tardes, querrás decir! ─ dice Nanoha entre risas.

─ ¿Dormiste bien, Hayate? ─ dice Fate mientras tiraba por la ventana los restos que quedaron después de cocinar.

─ Desde luego. Y pensar que antes pensaba que se podía dormir mejor en una cama arreglada y limpia ¡Vaya mentira! Si hasta se siente sabroso dormir con los pies sobre los platos sucios.

Las tres chicas empiezan a reírse bastante divertidas, cuando escuchan un automóvil estacionando cerca de aquella casa. Bastante extrañadas, ellas salen y bajan la pequeña colina en que se encontraban para ver más de cerca, y en cuanto salen los pasajeros del vehículo, Fate muestra una cara de terror.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Fate-chan? ─ dice Hayate.

─ Ellos son... ellos son… ─ Fate señalaba aterrorizada a los pasajeros, y tanto Nanoha como Hayate se muestran bastante nerviosas ─ Son los funcionarios del departamento de sanidad.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ se sorprende Nanoha.

Del asiento del piloto sale nada menos que Yuuno Scrya, sub-jefe departamental del área de inspectoría y sanción de sanidad; y con él se encontraban Zafira Wolkenritter, policía de renombrada fama y muy temido por toda la delincuencia de la ciudad; Verosa Acouss, abogado de altísimo nivel, al punto que todos los magnates con problemas legales siempre recurrían primero a él para pedirle asesoría legal y defensa en sus juicios; y finalmente estaba Agito, una joven becaria que aspiraba alcanzar un puesto en el departamento de sanidad, y que además gozaba de muy buenas recomendaciones de su universidad y de quienes la veían en acción en el campo laboral. En fin, ante las tres cochinitas se encontraba un poderoso equipo del que muy difícilmente podrían salvarse.

─ Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown, Yagami Hayate, me veo en la penosa obligación de multarlas y cercar sus hogares por incumplimiento de tantos artículos de salubridad pública que numerarlos sería más largo que todo este OS junto ─ dice Yuuno con mucha seriedad ─. Ahora si acceden a acompañarnos a la comisaría para que podamos discutir los términos de sus respectivas sanciones…

Hayate, Fate y Nanoha no esperaron que Yuuno dijese nada más, sino que simplemente se fueron de allí corriendo hacia sus respectivas casas. A Yuuno le sale una gota al ver que no pudo terminar lo que decía.

─ Parece que otra vez te dejaron con la palabra en la boca, Yuuno-kun ─ bromea Acouss.

─ Pues no lo entiendo, si yo mismo me he desvelado para implementar este discurso en el campo oficial del departamento ─ dice Yuuno ─. Es que nadie me respeta la cara.

─ Es el libertinaje que existe hoy en día, Yuuno-sensei ─ opina Agito ─. Todos hablamos de libertad, pero a nadie le importa estar incumpliendo a cada rato con la ley y el orden público, y deliberadamente ignoran que con eso mellan las libertades generales.

─ A mí se me hace que la niña tiene mucho futuro en la política ─ opina Zafira.

Las tres cochinitas se separan a mitad de camino, y cada una se mete en una casa distinta, cosa que por sí sola no significaba nada, pero el problema era que las diferencias entre esas casas eran tan abismales que el equipo de sanidad no podía creérselo: Nanoha se mete en una casa que estaba completamente construido en paja, Fate se mete en una casa de corteza de árbol, y Hayate entra en una casa de ladrillos.

─ ¿Esto es enserio? ─ dice Zafira ─ Estas tres chicas están realmente tocadas de la cabeza.

─ También he escuchado al capitán Chrono decir que a ellas tres no las remediaría una temporada en la cárcel, sino en un psiquiátrico ─ dice Acouss ─. Supongo que primero deberíamos empezar con la casa de Nanoha-san, que es la que tenemos más a mano.

─ Buena idea. Vamos ─ Yuuno va al frente del equipo.

Nanoha estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por mantener la puerta cerrada, como si eso fuera a impedir que el equipo inspector lograse llegar hasta ella. Una vez ante la puerta, Zafira da un paso adelante y se quita la camisa del uniforme, cosa que alerta mucho a Agito y la hace ponerse roja de vergüenza.

─ ¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo? E-es un momento demasiado serio como para que vengas a estar haciendo de stripper frente a la casa de una infractora.

─ Él no lo hace con esa intención, Agito ─ dice Yuuno con tono misterioso ─. Lo que hace es algo que le ha valido su fama entre todos los delincuentes de la ciudad. Ocurre que cuando Zafira se enfrenta a una situación de acción bastante complicada, él es capaz de transformarse en hombre lobo.

─ ¿¡UN HOMBRE LOBO!? ¿¡SIN LUNA LLENA!? ─ Agito sentía que los ojos se le iban a salir en cualquier momento.

─ Yo ya había oído hablar de ese tipo de transformación en Zafira-san, pero jamás tuve el honor de presenciarlo en vivo ─ dice Acouss.

─ Pues es real, y ahora Zafira nos dará otra muestra del por qué incluso los criminales más buscados y peligrosos lo conocen como "el rugido de la muerte".

Tanto Agito como Acouss se sorprenden por lo dicho por Yuuno, y Zafira se pone en cuatro patas mientras gruñe de forma terrorífica y le crecen de forma desmesurada colmillos y garras. Fate y Hayate veían con horror cómo Zafira se transformaba hasta ser un enorme lobo azul con un potente aullido que incluso intimidó un poco a Yuuno. Fate y Hayate estaban completamente pálidas en cuanto el mismo pensamiento les pasa por la cabeza:

─ _¡Nanoha/chan está en problemas!_

Antes que Agito pudiera darse cuenta, Yuuno la toma por un brazo y la aleja una distancia prudencial, mientras Acouss iba tras ellos, y entonces Zafira respira muy hondo antes de lanzar un potente rugido que manda a volar toda la casa, y también Nanoha sale volando por los aires por efecto del rugido.

─ I-increíble… Y yo que me burlaba del jefe Zest cuando me hablaba del "poder del aliento", y también todas las veces que Vita me hablaba sobre un aliento pesado. Zafira-san es un monstruo ─ opina Agito.

─ Tal vez, pero por eso mismo es que siempre hace su trabajo ─ observa Acouss.

Fate sale disparada de su casa para buscar a Nanoha y salvarla, y la cobriza estaba colgando de una pierna en un árbol al otro lado del pequeño prado. Apenas logra alcanzarla y bajarla cuando ve que el equipo de sanidad se dirigía a ellos a paso firme e indetenible.

─ ¡Despierta Nanoha! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ─ suplica Fate zarandeando un poco a la mencionada, y esta rápidamente abre los ojos.

─ Fate-chan…

Ambas se levantan y empiezan a correr a la casa de la rubia, pero Nanoha tropieza con una raíz salida y cae de cara al suelo. Fate se regresa rápidamente y se esfuerza por salvarla, pero ya el equipo de sanidad les había dado alcance.

─ Ya no tienen adónde ir, así que ríndanse, por favor ─ dice Yuuno acomodándose las gafas ─. Como sub-jefe del departamento de inspección y sanción, yo, Yuuno Scrya, les impongo una multa de…

De pronto suena el celular de Yuuno, así que este lo saca para comprobar qué estaba pasando, y su gesto representa un aviso para Agito, Acouss y Zafira.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Yuuno-sensei?

─ Parece que tendremos que dejar la persecución para dentro de un rato, pues ya son las cuatro, lo que significa que es la hora de merendar para nosotros ─ responde Yuuno guardando nuevamente su teléfono.

Agito estaba completamente descolocada, así como también lo estaban Fate, Nanoha y Hayate (esta última recién lograba llegar corriendo), y Yuuno le indica a Zafira que trajera la mesa de picnic y a Agito que trajese los bocadillos. Acouss también se ofrece a traer varias cosas para organizar aquella pequeña comida, y Yuuno mira de reojo a las tres cochinitas antes de dirigirles la palabra.

─ Traje pastel y jugo de fresa ¿Alguna va a querer?

─ ¡Un momento! ¿Crees que nosotras caeríamos en esa artimaña tuya? ─ reta Hayate ─ Pues quiero que sepas que mis amigas y yo somos insobornables. Necesitarás más que solo unos dulces para doblegarnos, ¿verdad que sí, chicas?

Al voltear Hayate, nota que tanto Fate como Nanoha se estaban babeando ante el ofrecimiento de Yuuno. La castaña no podía estar sino decepcionada ante la facilidad que ofrecieron a Yuuno para doblegarlas.

─ Parece que ya está decidido ─ ríe Yuuno.

─ No creas que voy a confiar en ti tan fácilmente ─ se mantiene Hayate con tono enojado ─. Aunque mis amigas hayan bajado la guardia con tus ofrecimientos, yo en ningún momento caeré en esa trampa.

* * *

 **Casi una hora después**

Hayate, Fate y Nanoha reían bastante divertidas con las anécdotas de Agito en su paso por la universidad a causa de sus aspiraciones de formar parte del departamento de sanidad, y también Yuuno y Acouss contemplaban la historia bastante divertidos y dando sus opiniones de vez en cuando. Sólo Zafira mantuvo en todo momento su porte estoico y serio.

─ …y entonces vino aquel profesor con cara de pervertido a decirme que podía saltarme la presentación si tan solo me "pasaba" por su casa. Eso fue realmente indignante, pues yo soy una chica que va excelentemente en todas las asignaturas, además que disfruto estar al calor del trabajo y el cumplimiento de mis deberes, y ahora venía ese a proponerme esa cosa tan sucia. Mi reacción fue obvia, hablar seriamente con el director y recurrir a mi amiga Lulu para que hiciera de testigo. En ese momento me convencí más que nunca que este es el trabajo que quiero.

─ Pues muy bien llevado tendría el castigo que se le haya impuesto ─ opina Fate.

─ Por cierto, Nanoha, ¿qué has estado estudiando luego que nos separamos? ─ dice Yuuno.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ Hayate se muestra sorprendida ─ ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

─ Sí. Yuuno-kun y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia ─ dice Nanoha sonriente ─. También estudiamos juntos durante toda la primaria y secundaria, e incluso llegamos a salir juntos durante un tiempo.

─ ¿Es eso verdad? ─ salta Fate evidentemente celosa.

─ Originalmente era para que mis padres no me estuvieran molestando. Me presionaban mucho porque decían que estudiaba demasiado y no me preocupaba por buscar alguna chica, y Nanoha, siendo una de las más populares de la escuela por su belleza y sus destacadas notas, fue sin duda una pareja maravillosa para que mis padres se quedaran tranquilos ─ Yuuno se toma una pausa para tomar algo de jugo ─. Desde luego que todo eso era una tapadera, pero Nanoha y yo sí nos dedicamos a salir al cine y a varios sitios, para que al menos nuestro fingido paso en nuestra relación adquiriese emoción y realismo.

─ ¿Fingida relación? ¿Por qué era fingida? ─ se interesa Agito.

─ Porque Nanoha jamás se sintió atraída por chicos, y todo el mundo sabía, o por lo menos se rumoraba, que era de mentalidad lesbiana ─ Yuuno dice aquello como si se tratara de algo sorprendente ─. Eso le valió un mar de admiradoras que la seguían a todos lados, e incluso se negaron en creer que fuera cierto nuestro noviazgo.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ dice Fate, a punto de estallar de celos ─ Ustedes dos jamás llegaron a besarse, ¿verdad?

─ Claro que no, Fate-chan ─ responde Nanoha haciéndose la indignada ─. Para mí siempre vas a ser la segunda chica con la que me beso, así que no te preocupes.

─ Ah, que aliv… ¿La segunda? ─ Fate sentía que se le salían los ojos.

─ Antes de salir con Yuuno-kun tuve un romance con Suzuka-chan, otra de mis antiguas amigas de la escuela. Pero ella fue siempre muy recatada y yo muy tímida en nuestra relación, así que jamás llegamos mucho más lejos que eso. Además, no creo que debas ponerte celosita ─ Nanoha toma el cabello de Fate para jugar con él, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa ─. Tú me dijiste que tu primer beso fue precisamente con tu hermana Alicia, y ahí sí le veo cierto problema.

─ ¡E-eso es distinto! Ambas teníamos cuatro o cinco años, y sólo jugábamos cuando nos sentíamos demasiado solas en casa, además que solíamos hacer siempre lo que veíamos en la televisión ─ aquello que dijo Fate hizo que Agito se preguntara qué clase de programas solía ver de pequeña ─. No había romance, ni pasión, ni lengua, ni toqueteos raros ni nada.

─ Pero si así era, ¿qué cuenta usted de sus propios gustos, Yuuno-kun? ─ dice Acouss, regresando al cauce anterior de la conversación.

─ Mi verdadero amorío era a distancia, por internet, pero a mis padres les hubiera dado algo si hubiesen sabido que mi verdadera novia no me veía directamente sino por chat, así que mejor los contenté con la presencia de Nanoha.

─ ¿Y tú te dejaste así nomás, Nanoha-chan? ─ dice Hayate sorprendida.

─ Como amigos que fuimos, era mi deber ayudarlo en todo lo que hiciera falta ─ responde Nanoha tranquilamente ─. Y de todos modos fue una experiencia bastante divertida y hasta bonita cada vez que salíamos. Él siempre se referenciaba bien cuando me llevaba a algún restaurante o al cine, y sus constantes interpretaciones de la ley cuando había algún problema me parecían divertidas. La única vez que nosotros peleamos fue porque habían unos chicos pesados que me hacían bullying por mi orientación sexual y me decían que me iría mejor si me dejaba coger por un hombre, y esa vez Yuuno-kun y yo peleamos juntos y logramos darle su merecido a esos engreídos, aunque eso nos valiera ser castigados con dos semanas enteras limpiando todos los baños de la escuela ─ Nanoha se lleva a la boca el último trozo de pastel y se toma un momento para saborear aquel dulzor que tanto la excitaba ─. Por cierto, y hablando de apoyarnos mutuamente, ¿qué haces aquí buscando detenernos, Yuuno-kun?

─ Créeme que yo soy la mejor persona para detenerlas a las tres e imponerles las sanciones legales ─ Yuuno se acomoda los lentes antes de continuar ─. En el ayuntamiento se estaba hablando de llevarlas a prisión para que se pudran allí las tres, y el alcalde Regius es uno de los que más apoya esa propuesta. Me he tenido que valer de un sinfín de argumentos legales para que llegáramos al acuerdo de simplemente multarlas, cercar cautelarmente sus casas por unas cuantas horas y darles una reprimenda en la comisaría, y eso desde luego sería proporcionado por el agente Zafira ─ el mencionado asiente.

─ Realmente Yuuno-sensei es la mejor opción. Todos mis demás supervisores hablaban a cada rato de castigos penales muy fuertes por sus constantes incumplimientos con las normativas sanitarias ─ señala Agito.

─ Pero mira qué hora es ─ Acouss revisa su reloj y lo muestra a los demás ─. Ya nuestro descanso ha terminado, así que tenemos que recoger todo y reanudar nuestra operación de detención.

Hayate se atraganta con el jugo, y Fate y Nanoha se dedican a ayudarla a que volviese a la normalidad. En vista que el equipo de sanidad se dedica primero a guardar todas sus cosas, las tres cochinitas también fueron regresando a sus hogares con calma (Nanoha se fue a la casa de Fate, en vista que su casa fue destruida).

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

Ya estando todo listo para llevar a cabo la captura, Zafira vuelve a transformarse en hombre lobo y se dirige rápidamente a la casa de Fate. Como la casa estaba hecha enteramente de corteza, no parecía significar un reto mucho mayor que la casa de paja de Nanoha. Las dos internas hacen su máximo esfuerzo para mantener la puerta cerrada, pero para todos los demás (incluyendo a Hayate) era tan claro como el agua que eso no iba a funcionar. Zafira ruge con atronadora fuerza y manda a volar la casa por los aires, Fate y Nanoha se toman de las manos para no perderse mutuamente mientras ellas mismas se elevaban por aquella ráfaga de Zafira. Agito estaba igual de sorprendida que en la ocasión anterior, y es que esa clase de escenas simplemente no podían sino impresionar.

─ Van dos. Falta una ─ dice Acouss bastante confiado.

Hayate sale corriendo de su casa y hace señas a sus amigas para que se levantaran y fueran hacia donde ella estaba, y además acompaña sus avisos visuales con gritos, en vista que tanto Fate como Nanoha habían quedado bastante aturdidas por aquella experiencia de vuelo.

─ ¡RÁPIDO, POR AQUÍ!

Yuuno, Zafira, Acouss y Agito van corriendo hacia las tres cochinitas para capturarlas, pero ellas logran juntarse nuevamente y van corriendo hacia la casa de la castaña. La casa, al estar hecha de ladrillos, se veía mucho más resistente que las casas anteriores. Ahora Zafira tenía un verdadero reto ante sí.

─ Ahora sí hay una casa de resistencia decente ─ opina Acouss.

─ ¡Qué asco! Miren toda esa basura que hay fuera de las ventanas ─ señala Agito.

─ No por nada ellas son conocidas como las tres cochinitas ─ dice Yuuno muy serio ─. Ellas en su desorden descontrolado han sido capaces de hacer una leyenda propia. En los armarios de reportes legales de mi despacho ellas cuentan con archiveros propios ─ Agito pone cara de WTF, y Acouss asiente en apoyo a lo dicho por el rubio ─. Eso definitivamente no cae nada bien en los miembros de la alcaldía y el departamento, pero al menos estas chicas no son violentas.

Zafira aspira profundamente y contiene el aire por unos segundos antes de soltar un potente rugido que arremete contra la casa. Acouss, Yuuno y Agito, a pesar de estar fuera del enfoque que aquel rugido, se ven obligados a agacharse y afianzarse como pudieran al suelo para no ser llevados por el aire. Agito estaba completamente anonadada por tamaño rugido, pues jamás había visto nada parecido.

Fate, Nanoha y Hayate sostenían la puerta y las paredes con desesperación, pero los ladrillos y los demás elementos que conformaban la estructura de la casa se estaban desprendiendo y fragmentando. En cuestión de dos minutos el techo se desprende de la casa y echa a volar, haciendo que las tres cochinitas se aterraran al máximo.

─ ¡RESISTAN! ¡DEBEMOS SER FUERTES! ─ urge Hayate empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Las ventanas se quiebran y la basura sale volando hasta el vertedero que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Los ladrillos se desprendían completamente y permitían que el aire, gracias al efecto de "túnel de viento", azotaran de forma peligrosa el interior de la casa, acrecentando aún más el daño. Hayate, Fate y Nanoha sentían que les flaqueaban las fuerzas, y la casa a su alrededor se derrumbaba inexorablemente.

─ ¡Parece que en cualquier momento podemos dar por terminada la misión! ─ dice Yuuno.

─ ¡A mí lo único que me alegra es que Zafira-san se haya lavado los dientes antes de venir! ─ dice Agito con los ojos entreabiertos por la ráfaga.

Las paredes de la casa de Hayate se derrumban cada vez más rápido, y las tres cochinitas ya no albergaban ninguna esperanza de salvarse de la detención, cuando Yuuno recibe un correo que le hace cambiar sus planes, por lo que hace todo lo posible por avisar a Zafira.

─ ¡Agente! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

Zafira detiene en seco su rugido, justo cuando de la casa de Hayate apenas estaba quedando la mitad de la pared que protegía directamente a las tres cochinitas, mientras que todo lo demás se caía o había salido volando. Hayate, Fate y Nanoha estaban completamente pálidas y asustadas, y el cabello lo tenían completamente despeinado y buena parte del mismo se le proyectaba hacia arriba. Ellas se asoman completamente temblorosas y miran que el equipo de sanidad estaba nuevamente reunido.

─ ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ─ dice Zafira nuevamente convertido en humano.

─ Tal parece que hay denuncias provenientes del centro de la ciudad. Las hermanas Scaglietti han atacado otra vez ─ responde Yuuno ─. Tal parece que tendremos que aplazar indefinidamente la detención de Nanoha y las demás.

─ ¿Las hermanas Scaglietti? ─ se interesa Agito.

─ Son otras chicas que siempre andan infringiendo las reglas de sanidad, pero no provocando suciedad y mala presencia por donde pasan, sino envenenando a la gente con comida caduca en el restaurante que ellas compraron ─ explica Acouss ─. A diferencias de las señoritas Yagami, Testarossa y Takamachi, las hermanas Une y Quattro Scaglietti sí aplican métodos extremadamente agresivos para eludir la justicia.

─ Eso es verdad ─ sigue Zafira ─. La última vez hizo falta llamar refuerzos e incluso al ejército para poder detenerlas, pues ellas nos contratacaban lanzando teteras llenas de agua hirviendo y también masas sólidas como piedras hechas con la misma comida que ellas vendían. La capitana Signum tuvo que ingresar a ese restaurante con una AK-47 y con granadas de luz para poder detenerlas la última vez.

─ ¡Eso sí que sería bueno de ver! ─ dice Agito con estrellas en los ojos ─ una inspección con batalla campal incluida. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrán Vita y Lulu si se enteran que he estado en algo así, y el jefe Zest me matriculará con honores en cuanto presente los resultados de mi trabajo de campo. Esto es una verdadera oportunidad de oro.

─ Entonces tenemos que irnos ya. Que ya es muy tarde ─ dice Acouss consultando la hora ─. Esto no va a ser corto. Lo más probable es que tengamos que estar allá toda la noche, aún si los refuerzos llegan pronto.

─ Eso es verdad, y por cierto ─ Yuuno se saca unas llaves del bolsillo y se los da a Nanoha, aprovechando el momento ─. Son de mi casa. Pueden quedarse las tres esta noche allí, y también les dejo mi dirección para que no se pierdan ─ esta vez saca un papel, anota algo en él y se lo da a Hayate ─. Sólo les pido que mañana me devuelvan las llaves en cuanto vuelva y que procuren no ensuciarme mucho la casa, o entonces tendré que ordenar arrestarlas de verdad, y te aseguro por nuestra amistad que no quiero llegar a ese punto.

Nanoha asiente lentamente, todavía aturdida por el rugido de Zafira. El equipo de sanidad se monta en el auto y se va de allí rápidamente, pues Yuuno había recibido otra vez aquel llamado de emergencia.

─ Por poco y no lo contamos… ─ apenas logra decir Nanoha.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? Creo que podemos aprovechar la situación para vengarnos ─ dice Hayate, obteniendo la atención de sus amigas ─ podemos hacer cambiar la cerradura y poner patas arriba la casa entera….

─ ¡Ni hablar! ─ salta Fate ─ Casi nos aplastan con los escombros de nuestras propias casas, y eso que Yuuno decía ser suave con nosotras.

─ No quiero enfrentarme otra vez a ese monstruo disfrazado de policía. Eso ha sido de terror ─ dice Nanoha ─. Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, cuando podamos levantar nuevamente nuestras casas y volvamos a las andadas tranquilamente.

─Ok, entonces que sea como él dijo ─ cede Hayate haciendo un puchero.

Fate y Nanoha suspiran aliviadas. Al menos todas podrían descansar de aquella experiencia en la que estuvieron más cerca que nunca de enfrentar a la justicia, y esperaban que no tuvieran que pasar nuevamente aquello.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un OS más para mi repertorio que hace rato que lo he perdido de vista de tanto que he estado escribiendo, pero igual he de hacer mucho más (si yo fuese inmortal, les aseguraría una eternidad escribiendo xD). Les dejo con esto así, y espero que es haya gustado. Se cuidan mucho y nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión 😃

Hasta otra


End file.
